Ikeru Senju
The Second Shadow of the Hidden leaf. A man who is infamous for his mericless behaviour on the battlefield. Known for the following quote "I will cleanse our foes in flame, and from the ashes bring rise to new hope." Within Konoha he is known as a serious individual who hardly ever makes time to interact with his people, including his daughter. Background Information Born the son of the first Hokage, Ikeru was the odd one out ever since he was young. Where many Senju were well versed in the use of water during his generation, and the generation which followed him, he was simply unable to use the water release. Instead he focused on Fire Release, and although he was beyond talented this was seen as laughable by some of the other Senju. But their laughs quickly silenced when the boy, at only thirteen years old, awoke the Scorch Release by himself, in a fit of rage, when the Senju Clan was under the assault of a night raid. Ever since that night he was known as the 'Child of the Roaring Sun' who had left dozens of enemy bodies turned into dried out, mummified, versions of their old selves; due to all of the water in their bodies having evaporated. Many years of war had followed that night which happened shortly after Konoha was founded. Years in which Ikeru had proven himself to be a foundation of support for the Konoha force who triumphed over nearly all of their foes thanks to his, and his family's, effort. "One does not need the art of Suiton when he can burn through even the oceans themselves." He continued a rise in fame after beating his own father, a legendary Suiton user, in a battle where Ikeru only used the basic fire-nature while his father only used the basic water-nature. And in this epic battle, where Ikeru didn't even touch his Scorch Release, he gained the respect of all Senju clan-members as well as many other Shinobi all around the world as he had successfully beaten his father after a majestic climax between gargantuan Elemental Dragons. In the wake of the battle, Ikeru's father passed the mantle of Hokage on to his 22 year old son who was given a new nickname due to the ferocious might and the untameable nature of his fire charka "The Wildfire Emperor" Trivia: Ten years after he became Hokage, Ikeru had to bury his 60 year old father who died of a terminal illness. After the events of Arc 4 Ikeru Senju was vanquished by his mortal nemesis Eito Fuma Personality & Behavior He is stern, rough around the edges, but well mannered. As expected from a man who's served over two decades on the battlefield he is blunt and to the point and makes no attempts in hiding it. His manner of ruling over the Leaf is powerful indeed, albeit sometimes at cost of freedom enjoyed by the Shinobi who are made to work hard and train a lot. In truth he pushes them, and even his daughter, to the brink to ensure the safety of the Leaf even after his death. He's fully aware that one man can't maintain the lives of thousands and thus he delegates where he has to even though he prefers to do a lot of work by himself; having a minimal staff of trustworthy people attending to him. Appearance (See picture.) Ikeru is a very muscled man with hairy arms and a broad set of shoulders; retaining the physical shape of an athletically built individual.. Abilities Ninjutsu: First and foremost, Ikeru is an absolute monster when it comes to his use of the fire release. The Fire he produces is so strong, and chaotic, that even with his level of Chakra control he cant stop the sporadic flares of flame that dance around his techniques. As made evident in his duel against the late First Hokage, Ikeru's fire is hot enough to extinguish water techniques of a very high level.By feeding more chakra into his fire techniques Ikeru is able to make them so hot that they start turning white. Endurance & Stamina: His chakra reserves are so large and potent that they are said to resemble a tailed beast when observed by a sensor.He is capable of fighting for days on end as seen during his many years spend at war; known for keeping the battlefield engulfed in a blazing inferno of glory. Even when he's wounded and hungry, the man will still fight to brutal effect like an uncaged lion. Summon: Hi no ō "King of fire": The Hokage's summon is a creature famous from many a myth and legend. The tale behind the forming of their contract one that is still told to many children. A battle which was said to take place outside space and time, spectated by the stars themselves, though these were only stories. What actually happened was something Ikeru never told anyone. Hi no ō is a majestic Phoenix; a large bird made of pure flames. Hi no ō's main ability is to change shape into a 5ft long Katana known as the Phoenix Blade which regenerates any damage it sustains as it 'rebirths' from the flames of the phoenix inside; ashes restructuring damaged areas near instantly. For this reason, and its natural resistance to fire and heat, it is the only sword in the Land of Fire that can sustain the continuous damage caused the Hokage's Sword of the Immortal Emperor technique. In its Phoenix shape, Hi no ō can grow to its full size, having a 10 yard span between its wings. In this mode Hi no ō can summon vertical tornado-like torrents of spinning fire that are 7 yards high and have a 4 yard cut-through radius, by flapping its wings. Its final ability allows it to resurrect anyone within a 100 yard radius who has been killed by a fire technique within the last hour 're birthing them from the ashes', but this causes the phoenix to revert into a dormant state; during which its ashes reside in a large golden orb for seven years before it rebirths to its full former potential. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.) Category:Characters